Bio Recycling
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- Summary The Bio Recycling or Blender is a passive / production resource room unlocked at level 9. Its passive ability is providing 50 whenever any of your crew die in a Ship combat battle. The Blender's much more useful ability is its item production skill. This blends a max of 3 of your living crew into DNA, which can then be converted to powerful items. Crew Blending Guide Picture Guides ---- ---- ---- ---- Important Notes *Even if you buy a 10 item, your maximum blend count is reset to 0. *Do note that level 1 Blenders only holds 10,000 DNA. However, that simply means it won't let you blend any crew if your DNA Count is over 10K. To blend crew again, just buy items until your under 10K. **That means if you have 9,999 DNA and you blend a Legendary Crew member, your new DNA will be 15,999 DNA and NOT 10,000 **That means you can buy Legendary Items (12K DNA) with 5 Special Crew instead of 2 Legendary. First, start at 0-1K DNA. Then blend 3 Special Crew and buy a 10 DNA item. Then blend one more Special Crew, now your DNA is over 10K. Just buy some items so your DNA value goes under 10K DNA but still stays over 9.5K DNA. Finally blend another Special Crew *Each time you make an item, the interface will automatically go back to show the highest rarity items you can make. *It's best to use DNA Items on untrained crew, that's because all Training debuffs like Tiredness and Training Capacity Limits effect how much of a buff you'll gain. Crew Blend DNA All Crew In The Same Rarity Will Blend For The Same Amount Of DNA, Their Level, Training, Equipment, and Crew Collections Do Not Affect Their DNA Value. If Your Crew Had Equipment On When He/She/It Was Blended, The Equipment Will Automatically Be Unequipped *Common Crew Blend For 5 *Elite Crew Blend For 20 *Unique Crew Blend For 60 *Epic Crew Blend For 200 *Hero Crew Blend For 800 *Special Crew Blend For 2,500 *Legendary Crew Blend For 6,000 DNA Items DNA Item Costs This Applies To All Blender DNA Items, To Check The Item's Rarity Looks At Its Color Or The Item Rarity Button In The Recycle Interface (Bottom Right) *Common Items (Gray) Cost 10 *Elite Items (White) Cost 40 *Unique Items (Blue) Cost 120 *Epic Items (Purple) Cost 400 *Hero Items (Gold) Cost 1,600 *Special Items (Yellow) Cost 5,000 *Legendary Items (Light Gold) Cost 12,000 DNA Item Tip Note That The Buffs In The Pictures Are Not Guaranteed To Happen 100% Of The Time, Pay Attention To Icons and Training Capacity Instead. All Pics Are Also Before The Training Capacity Bypass Fix To Show How Much The Item Actually Gives A Brain Enhancer Was Used, That Means The Main Buff Will Be Ability. But, The Item Also Has A Chance To Give Secondary Buffs Like Attack and Tertiary Buffs Like Repair. Since The Crew Also Had A Training Capacity Of 70, He Won't Be Buffed As Much As A Special Crew Member. (XP Amount Caps At Max XP For Level) Icon Guide Click Expand To See More: *1 Buff = 1% Stat Bonus *When You Have Equipment along with Buffs, the formula becomes Base Max Stat*(100%+Training Buff%)*Equipment Buff Shakes Click Expand To See More: Small Protein Shake Filled out tomorrow Drinks Pills Food Maps Brain Juice Repair Guides Engineer Modules Known Bugs This contains patched bugs and bugs that still exist ingame. *The Blender's gif is known to glitch out ingame. *The Blender used to not work if you used an Android Emulator like Bluestacks. *The Game's Recommended Market Value for high tier DNA Items is bugged and will usually show 2-3 when their actual worth is ALOT more. *Originally, DNA Items could actually bypass crew Training Capacities Statistics Category:Resource Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Resource